Another Journey
by vampiregenius12
Summary: Shredder is gone for now and Leo has an empty feeling inside. He soon has a strange encounter with an unknown person on the rooftop that could be valuable. But can they be trusted? And to what extent? Is shredder really gone? And what happens to April in the end?... (Origin changed and not canon couples) I DO NOT OWN TMNT BUT I WISH I DID


TMNT

It was truly a nice night. The streets were quiet... Well, they were as quiet as the streets in New York could get. I hadn't the need to take out my katanas even once tonight. No muggers, murderers, or rapists to be found. My brothers weren't with me tonight. Donnie was working on a new security system for the lair. Raph and Mikey were shooting hoops. After a nightly patrol, my brothers decided it was safe to call it quits for the night. I stayed behind. I didn't stay to watch the city, as I was expected to. I was here for my own selfish reasons. Peace and quiet.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers. They're my family. We've been in this together since the beginning. My brothers and I have spent a large quantity of our lives not knowing how we became this way. Why we were giant turtles. Splinter never had the heart to tell us when we were younger. About 4 years ago he decided that I was mature enough to know and was instructed to tell my brothers in time.

When my brothers and I were only a year old, our mother died in a car crash. Our father went into a state of depression. He was fired from his job, and was unable to provide for us. It got to the point were he would sneak us into the local inns because we lost the house. He was jobless, desperate, and had four one year old boys whom he loved very much. He would walk through the fires of hell for us. He got involved with a very questionable doctor who performed all types of experiments. One of these experiments involved DNA and genetics. My father new it wasn't legal, but he didn't care at this point. They subjected all of us to numerous tests and injections. The tests and injections were supposed to result in a stronger skeletal structure. Apparently these "doctors" mixed up the syringes and injected us with animal DNA...I suppose which animal is obvious. Now normally the DNA wouldn't have changed much, but with all the other drugs, it took a more...dramatic...effect. I told my brothers about two years ago. None of us were angry with Splinter. We knew he just wanted what was best for us.

Like I said, I love my brothers. But even the "fearless leader" needs a break from Raph's constant attitude. Him and I have always been on edge, but things seem to be worse than ever between us.

If my brothers were with me now we would play ninja tag. It keeps us entertained while the crime rate is low. Even though Shredder has disappeared for almost 3 years, there are still the everyday crimes that must be stopped. After all, you can never be too careful in New York.

April has been living with us for about 6 months now. Even though Shredder was gone, the Foot were still on our tails and we thought it best to move April to a more secure area. But Donnie sure as hell wasn't complaining. He always had a thing for April. Ever since Casey and April split a few months back, Aprils been very standoffish and doesn't talk very much.

Karai's still around though. She didn't flee the city with her cowardly father. We met occasionally on the rooftops. Without my brothers of course. They had no idea we still talked, and neither did Splinter. They thought she was dead.

She was usually the one who found me. Unless its one of the times when I have to save her ass from some other clan. We are very alike, but so different. Karai didn't have feelings for me, or at least nothing strong I think. We were friends yes, but not a couple. Our relationship was more lustful than anything. Random attacks from her which leads to a ten minute sword fight which somehow leads up to a passionate kiss. Then she leaves before one of us could even say a word. This happens every once in a while. I have to admit, it's nice. I do have feelings for her, but I don't think they're serious.

So we were older now, more mature. Well... Most of us were. Maybe not so much from Mikey. But things changed. We didn't. This city doesn't. And because of that, we will always be needed. And I know I said the reason why I was up here was for some quiet, but that's not entirely true. I could barely admit it to myself. But I felt, for the first time in a while, that something was coming. I NEEDED it to come. Something big. It sounded stupid, but after 3 years of doing laundry in the lair and sharpening katanas, you start praying that something big happens. Even if what happens is horrifying. Just something to occupy my mind that so desperately seeks for the excitement, for the chase, for catching the villain, but not for being the hero, not for showing off, not for the thanks and praise. I wanted a new chapter.

I stood up from the edge of the roof, and then I started jumping from roof to roof trying to find my way home. But when I looked at the roof about a block away, I saw several people. All dressed in black. They were fighting but not each other. The group was fighting another single person, also in black. I jump a few more roofs and stay hidden and watch. There was a girl. Black latex sip up body suit, black hair in a ponytail, side bangs showing, black boots. She reminded me of Catwoman for a second. She was the one they were attacking. But she was putting up a hell of a fight. That's when I noticed something even weirder. The people attacking her, we're hissing and growling. I could just barely hear it. While she was kicking the crap out of them I decided it was time to take action. I sprint and make it over to the opposite roof from them and I sprint and land right in front of her.

The hissing stopped. All went quiet. There were seven people here not counting her. Shouldn't be too difficult.

Guy in group- What the Fuck ? What Is this fuckin thing.

I chuckle a little. As horrible as that comment was to my self esteem, their reactions always amuse me. I draw my Katanas and wait for them to make the first move.


End file.
